Fireworks (Ameripan)
by Phantomxlegend
Summary: Happy fourth of July. Happy birthday America. America invites his family to his birthday party like every year but this time he invites Japan as well. He decides that it's about time that he comes to term with his feelings. Rated K because it's nothing bad kinda cute and kinda fluffy. (Ameripan)


So this would have came out so much earlier today but I've been procrastinating and I've been really busy all day (I am American after all) so Happy fourth of July/ Happy Independence day to all my Americans out there. I know that a lot of people have America have a huge party but I don't see America to be that type of guy though. He seems like the type of guy that would have a party with only the special people in his life which is his family (and Japan *Wink Wink*). I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope that you guys enjoy. Please review if you guys like it and tell me what I did right or wrong I don't really care just don't be too mean (Constructive criticism please). Without further ado enjoy.

* * *

America [POV]

"Hey, Kiku?" I asked as I went up to Japan

"Yes Alfred-san?" he responded cocking his head to one side

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my party tonight?" I offered my lips stretching into a bright smile

"Oh, but don't you usually celebrate with your family, I'm not really family" He scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot

"Yeah but I also celebrate with people that are special to me" I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He squirmed away from my grasp his cheeks flushing a dark red

"O-Oh, I guess I can try to make it then Alfred-San" he responded bowing quickly "But I need to go, I'll see you later"

"Right" I nodded my smile unfading.

*Time skip because I'm lazy: to the party*

"Alfred, happy birthday you bloody git" England greeted sitting down on the couch next to me though he kept his distance.

"Thanks, Iggy" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder completely disregarding his want for personal space. I knew that he was still a bit upset about the real reason this holiday was celebrated.

"Amérique, Joyeux Anniversaire and happy fourth of July" France greeted with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Sup Francis" I greeted back with a smile.

"I heard that you invited Japan as well Al" Canada commented leaning on the back of the couch a small smile on his face

"Wait you invited Japan?" France asked raising one eyebrow "I thought that you didn't want such a big party"

"I don't-" I trailed off unsure of how to finish that "It doesn't matter"

"I mean it doesn't matter" England shrugged "Japan is nice"

"And Al totally has a crush on him" Canada interrupted his smile growing

"Who are you," Kumajiro asked from the floor, Canada's smile faded

"I'm Canada" he responded

"Mattie, I totally don't" I insisted feeling my cheeks flush up

"Okay maybe I do have a small one," I thought to myself my heartbeat speeding up at the thought

"Sure Al" He responded sitting down on the couch. I laughed awkwardly trying to change the subject

"Well let's celebrate, a glass of wine, Alfred?" France offered, opening the wine bottled

"Yeah" Canada agreed with a nod, France disappeared into the kitchen for a while and came back with four wine glasses pouring them out. He handed one to me first then England, then Canada and took one himself.

"You know that I am not old enough to drink though" I insisted

"You've got parental consent it's fine" France waved his hand dismissively. Canada shrugged and took a sip as well

"And Mattie you're in America now you're technically not old enough either" I scolded

"I'm old enough in my country so screw you" He took another drink of the wine. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. I stood up quickly to go answer it. When I opened the door Japan stood outside his hands clasped in front of himself politely

"Kon'nichiwa Alfred-san happy birthday" Japan greeted with a small bow

"Hey Kiku, you came, come in come in" I stepped to the side letting Japan in. He bowed again walking past me into the house. I shut the door behind him and went back into the living room

"Hello Kiku" England greeted politely, I knew that the two of them had a history together so that was to be expected

"Kon'nichiwa" Japan responded sitting down his hands clasped in his lap. He was obviously awkward and I figured that would happen. I sat down on the couch next to him and we talked for a bit laughing and getting excited. After a bit I felt my heart speed up again, I looked out the window noticing that it had gotten really dark already.

"Hey Japan, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked standing up, my cheeks flushed a faint red.

"Of course Alfred-san" I waved him to follow me out into the backyard. As we went out into the dark silence, there was the sound of crickets in the background.

"Alfred-san not to be rude or anything I appreciate the offer of you inviting me to your party but, I don't understand why you did, I'm not your family and I have hurt you in the past as well" Japan was the first to speak up breaking the silence

"That was all in the past, it doesn't matter now," I reassured him with a smile "but I wanted to get a chance to talk to you in private as well so that's one reason why"

"what do you need to talk about?" he asked turning to me confusion mixing in his expression

"Well, I've needed to come clean for a while and I thought that now would be the best time to do that" I sucked in a deep breath letting it out slowly, I clasped my hands behind my back

"What is that?" He raised one eyebrow, I sighed

"I guess well, to start it off, you're beautiful" I insisted "And you have such a kind polite personality on the outside but you're secretly playful and you like to have fun it's just your polite culture" he furrowed his eyebrows concerned clearly not catching on to where I was going

"And I'm not the best at conveying my feelings into words nor am I good at reading the mood in the room but" I shook my head slowly running my fingers through my hair nervously "Oh you know what, screw it" I leaned down pressing my lips to his. I kept my eyes open just so that I could see his reaction just in case. His eyes widened with surprise and for a few seconds (even though they felt like years) Nothing happened. Until he started to kiss back. I could hear fireworks going off in the background as the night sky was lit up. It almost felt as if they were waiting for this very moment. I closed my eyes content with everything and it was as if nothing mattered anymore. I wrapped one arm around his lower back and the other found itself buried in his hair. And for those few moments.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that. I love Ameripan so much it's one of my OTP's (Along with DenNor and PruCan) I think that they'd make such a cute couple and I love those couples where one of them is all energetic and hyper and the other is quiet and sort of socially awkward. I really do truly hope that you guys enjoyed and please leave a review if you liked because I want to know what I did right or wrong (so that I can try to improve) and let me know if you guys would like to see more of my stories because I have plenty that I can post. With that said and done thanks for reading.  
With love from Phantomxlegend


End file.
